Jumpin' Jack Flash
( song)JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |stats = }} |destpower = B |speed = C |range = B |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = E |colors = StoneOcean }} is the Stand of Lang Rangler, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Jumpin' Jack Flash is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Lang Rangler's. A dark band circles its head at the height of its eyes; and its chest bears the debossed, cartoonish impression of a rocket ship. At its wrists are roughly spherical cages or rotating parts that can turn at high speed and launch various projectiles. Jumpin' Jack Flash is grey and orange in the colored manga. Abilities Jumpin' Jack Flash is a powerful Stand relying on its crippling power of gravity removal to disable its victims and then harass them from afar until they die by themselves from the deadly environment they create. It is considerably dangerous and nearly impossible to defend against once set up. Only the cooperation of Weather Report's versatile power (which by itself could only temporarily counter its effects) and Jolyne's Stone Free could the two Stand Users defeat Lang Rangler. Gravitational Removal If Lang Rangler spits on someone, the victim becomes the center of a zero-gravity environment.SO Chapter 41, Savage Garden Strategy (2) Being spat on by Lang Rangler causes the victim to stop being subject to gravity as well as anything or anyone they touch. The sudden loss of gravity is crippling for the victims who are guaranteed to be disoriented.SO Chapter 42, Savage Garden Strategy (3) However, the most dangerous property of Jumpin' Jack Flash is that its power creates a chain reaction that causes the air in the nearby vicinity to become weightless. It eventually creates a vacuum of about 20 meters around the victimSO Chapter 44, Savage Garden Strategy (5) that threatens to suck away their blood from any wound and eventually causes the boiling of the bloodsteam long before suffocation sets in.SO Chapter 43, Savage Garden Strategy (4) In the vacuum, anything containing air becomes a potential explosive, which Lang uses to his advantage to propel shrapnel of various objects into his enemies.SO Chapter 45, Savage Garden Strategy (6) This vacuum is dangerous both for the victims and Lang, who must stay away from the victim.SO Chapter 46, Savage Garden Strategy (7) Lang himself can become weightless, but his better mastery of movement in a zero-gravity environment and the suction cups on the tips of his hands and feet to stick on walls make him nimble. Lang Rangler can freely toggle the weightlessness of particular objects and people. Built-in Centrifuges Jumpin' Jack Flash is armed with two centrifuges on each wrist that can store small objects such as screws and bolts and then turn at high speed, accumulating centrifugal energy inside the objects before launching them at enemies as bullets. The use of physical objects as ammunition means that Lang needs to reload them regularly. Lang uses the centrifuges in conjunction with the vacuum the victims create around them to slightly wound them and accelerate the blood loss. He is adept at shooting with the centrifuges and can even use rebounds to bypass defenses Lang Rangler can also summon the centrifuges directly on his wrists. Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery Chapter 640.jpg|SO Chapter 46 Trivia *Araki thought it wasn't really necessary to have the Stand remotely controlled, so it became like a suit partway through.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 References }} Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:DISC Stands